gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
First Battle of Ephyra
The First Battle of Ephyra was a major battle that took place on Emergence Day. During the first hours of Emergence Day, the Locust forces were able to attack the COG's capital of Ephyra. It was a massive battle with the COG armed forces protecting the civilians and fighting against the newly emerged enemy, the Locust Horde. Though Ephyra was considerably protected by the Jacinto Plateau, the Locust were able to exploit certain fissures and emerge, making the entire city a "red zone." Ephyra was like many cities across Sera with thousands of civilians and COG forces dead, but the COG was able to take the control of Ephyra back. Battle of Ephyra Prelude Only six weeks prior to the battle, the COG unleashed the newly completed Hammer of Dawn on the UIR forces. This counterattack finally ended the Pendulum Wars as Chairman Tomas Dalyell and Premier Yori Deschenko struck the UIR-COG Armistice. The COG won the war and the control of the world's supply of Imulsion. During those six weeks, many soldiers of the COG were put on leave. Some feared that the Gorasni would retaliate the armistice and their stubborn nature and hatred for the COG was given. Shortly before the emergence, it was reported by The Jacinto Herald, Ephyra's independent newspaper that a record number of earthquakes occurred in Tyrus and all across Sera. The increase of seismic activity puzzled the scientists. The answer was made clear when the Locust Horde emerged from the Hollow and began their attack. Emergence Day In the early hours of Emergence Day, Ephyra was simultaneously attacked along with every major city on Sera. The Seran people never knew that the Locust Horde existed and are attacked by the subterranean enemy. The entire city of Ephyra was soon turned into a "redzone" as the Locust attacked everywhere. Chairman Dalyell while just as confused and uninformed as the rest of Sera advised the civilians to stay indoors and await further instructions until they could figure the situation out. The Battle at the House of Sovereigns Director of Special Forces Colonel Hoffman along with Lt. Anya Stroud are in a convoy heading toward the COG's capital building, the House of Sovereigns when several Locust forces attacked them. Corporal Minh Young Kim and his squad advised Lt. Stroud to divert the convoy since the capital building was a redzone with heavy Locust activity. The convoy was stopped at the front entrance of the House of Sovereigns by the Locust troops. Cpl Kim's squad was able to arrive in time to save Hoffman and Stroud, but a Locust Corpser emerged from the Hollows. Hoffman ordered one of the Gears to grab the Hammer of Dawn from the back of a van in the convoy and turn it on the Corpser in order to kill it. Several blasts from the Hammer of Dawn were able to kill the Corpser, clearing the way for Stroud, Kim and Hoffman to enter the House of Sovereigns. Meanwhile, Kim gave his squad orders to hold the Locust back which they proceeded to do after using the Hammer of Dawn to beat the attacks by the Reavers, Boomers, Drones and Wretches back. However, after several Reavers are blown apart by the Hammer, the satellites over the city went offline, allowing a Reaver to get close enough to the Gear squad to kill them. Corporal Kim was able to survive due to his absence from the main battle. Aftermath Gears of War 4 Over twenty five years after the end of the Locust War, First Minister Jinn of the restored Coalition reflected upon E-Day and the battle for Ephyra City in a victory speech.Gears of War 4 References Category:Battles